


Humped

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne and Simon fail. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saraslash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saraslash).



> Setting: post-"Objects in Space."

"Stop squirming," Jayne said. "Unless you can dislocate your shoulder, we're not going anywhere." He tried to scoot back into a comfortable position. But things weren't comfy being tied back-to-back with Simon. He'd told Mal that thieves shouldn't be thieving each other, especially with Simon in tow.

Simon stomped on the floor. "My yogi guru didn't get that far."

Jayne snorted. The boy couldn't have. "You really have a yogi guru."

"No. But River did."

"Figures that we'd need your gorram sister." Women were never there when Jayne really needed them. Simon might've been an okay substitute for other things, but not this.


End file.
